Into the Harry Potter World/Hugo, Rita, Human Crash and Ryan Tokisaki join the group
Here is how the gang In the world of Harry Potter, Ryan F-Freeman: Batman: And why is the houses look.. funny? Thomas: Adagio Dazzle: I hope Buddy is here. Cody Fairbrother: Remember. No touching stuff or sin showing. Gandalf the Grey: Cody's right. We don't want anyone turned into stone. Bertram T. Monkey: [ Ryan: What the? Are these Potions? Laval: '''Hey, look. They saw Harry, Hugo, Rita, Human Crash and Ryan Tokisaki picked up all the Potions '''Harry Potter: '''Ryan? Is that you? It's great to see you, can you help me pick those Potions up? Ryan: Yeah, but what those Potions from? '''Harry Potter: '''They were belong to Professor Quirrel, and I have give those back to him. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Where's Hermione and Ron? '''Harry Potter: '''They were at Potion's Class. And they were with Lupin, come on. Hours Later They got all the Potions back '''Professor Slughorn: '''Oh. You got all the Potions back. '''Bad Cop: I hope these potions are useful, Quirrel. Professor Slughorn: '''I see, but those were the Potions that has been stolen. '''All: '''Stolen!? '''Harry Potter: '''From Who? '''Professor Slughorn: He Who Must Not Be Named. Then Ginny came out Harry Potter: '''Ginny, what's wrong? '''Ginny Weasley: '''Death Eaters! They're taking all the Magic's and Item from the Students! '''Harry Potter: '''What!? We have get those back! Come on! They went the Courtyard and they saw them took all the Potions and Item's '''Harry Potter: '''Ginny, was right! We have to get those Potions back! '''Crash: '''Let's do this! They are fighting them and they defeated them and they got all the Potions back, but they were ruined '''Ron: '''We did it. '''Owen Grady: '''Except those Potions. '''Emmet: '''They look ruiner '''Matau: '''And we have to clean this up? Then Neville appeared '''Neville: '''Someone help! Please! Someone stole the Godric Sword! It's gone now! '''Meg: '''What happen? '''Odette: '''Who took it? '''Rigby (EG): '''Did someone hurt you? '''Neville: '''Yeah, someone knocked me out and took the sword. '''Ivy: '''Can tell us who it was? '''Neville: '''That Boy knocked me out and he's from Slytherin. '''Harry Potter: '''I know, Draco Malfoy. We have to find him. '''Cragger: Ok, Harry. Gandalf: That Boy is trouble. Wyldstyle: He'll get a Detention for this. Batman: Let's do this. They found him messing with the book Eris: '''Hey! '''Ryan: '''What are you doing? '''Draco: '''Just Torned everything in the Library. '''Hermione: '''You cannot Torned the Books, it's not nice! Crash: Now where is the sword? '''Draco: '''If you want it back, fight! They are fighting him and they defeated him '''Cody: '''Tell us, where the sword. '''Batman: (in Megatron's voice) Or else. Draco: '''Okay, okay! I gave the Sword to Voldermort. '''Ryan: '''So where is he? '''Draco: '''I don't know! He vanished to somewhere. '''Sunset: '''What should we do? '''Harry: '''We better go see Dumbledore. '''Tino: '''Let's go. They went to his Office. '''Dumbledore: '''Harry Potter. Is there something you need? '''Harry Potter: '''Dumbledore. Voldermort took all the Students Potions and Magic's. And we need to get them back. '''Dumbledore: '''I see. Death Eater's is coming, we need to have a plan. '''Ryan: '''There must be someway we should do. '''Sci-Ryan: '''We can fight them. '''Sunset Shimmer: Like what? I can't fight without a wand. Odette: '''We need to do something. '''Ryan: '''I know! I don't we make Some Potions! Maybe we can follow Death Eaters! '''Crash: '''He's right! Let's do it! '''Matau: '''Let's make some Potions! '''Cody: Leave it to me. Eris: 'Let's get those ingredients! They went to the Potions Class and they making Potions and they finished them all R'yan: '''All done! '''Harry Potter: '''Not quite. '''Cody: '''There's more? '''Harry Potter: '''Don't worry, I'll think of something. '''Ryan: Like what, Harry? Harry Potter: '''I'll sort out of all those Potions we made, you better see Dumbledore. They went off '''Dumbledore: '''Have you finish all the Potions? '''Ryan: '''Yeah, and we're waiting for Harry. Crash: Now, all we need to do is to find out their hideout. '''Harry Potter: '''I have returned. Hours Later Dumbledore takes them to the Forbidden Forest '''Dumbledore: '''This Forest should do it, and you have make sure they don't find you. And Harry. What is your plan? '''Harry Potter: I've got it figured it out. Dumbledore: You do? Harry Potter: Yes. And I also have a good idea. If we find all the Potions and the Magic back, I would be honoured to get some from- Ryan shut his mouth Ryan: And that deal, we will be going. Harry Potter: (muffled) What are you doing? Let me go! They went to the forest Moment later Eris: Ouch, careful! Crash: Sorry. Sci-Ryan: It's not my fault Harry Potter: Patient, everybody. Ryan: Shhh. Evil Anna: Ouch, stop it! They're inside a Box for their plan Bertram: Careful. Odette: It was me, is it? Ryan: How come we have to be the bait? Harry Potter: It's a good plan, right? Sunset: Ouch! Stop it! Sonata: My bad. Then they heard someone, they have to be quiet and they jump out of the box All: '''Got ya! '''Wyldstyle: What the heck?! '''Voldermort: '''Harry Potter. '''Harry Potter: '''I knew it was you, Voldermort! They are fighting him and they defeated him '''Voldermort: '''You defeated me, I'll take my leave. He went to the Portal with the Godric Griffindor's Sword '''Ryan: '''He got away. '''Ron: '''At least, we got everything back. '''Aria: '''I guess, we are. come on, let's go back to Hogwarts. They are heading back Hugo: Hey, Ryan? Where you get that coat? Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes